Biofouling on ship hulls and other marine surfaces has become a global environmental and economic issue. Currently, the majority of marine coating products are based on antifouling coatings (i.e., release of biocides to kill marine microorganisms). As biocides are harmful to the marine environment, their application is highly limited. Nontoxic fouling-release coatings based on silicone compounds have been marketed, but have not gained popularity yet. These coatings are only effective on vessels moving at high speeds (greater than 14 knots). Furthermore, these coatings are expensive in terms of material, application, and maintenance.
Superlow fouling zwitterionic materials and coatings enable the development of nonfouling marine coatings. Poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG) derivatives or zwitterionic polymers have been extensively used as nonfouling materials to reduce bacterial attachment and biofilm formation. However, the susceptibility of PEG to oxidation damage has limited its long-term application in complex media. Zwitterionic materials such as poly(sulfobetaine methacrylate) (pSBMA) are able to dramatically reduce bacterial attachment and biofilm formation and are highly resistant to nonspecific protein adsorption.
Despite the advances made in marine coatings, there exists a need for new marine coatings that offer advantageous properties of self-polishing/non-fouling and superhydrophobic/nonfouling. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.